Funds are requested for the partial support of the Second Congress of Neuroimmunology which is tentatively planned to be held from September 8-11, 1987 at the Adam's Mark Hotel in Philadelphia, PA. The attached tentative program (no invitations have as yet been extended) is the result of the collation of about 100 responses to a request for suggestions published in the Journal of Neuroimmunology, suggestions solicited from Editorial Board members of the same journal, a Planning Committee meeting in NYC on March 6, 1986 and the concentrated efforts of the Program Committee. The program proposed will consist of 4 whole days with 6 plenary lectures each morning to be delivered by invited speakers and 4 workshops each afternoon to be selected from submitted abstracts. The scope of the program will be broad and will cover basic immunology, basic neurobiology, clinical neuroimmunology and experimental autoimmunity. Multiple sclerosis-related topics figure prominently in the proposed program.